Pikachu Tales
by Littlestar411
Summary: Drabbles that I felt like writing    I would love to hear some ideas if you would like to share some   Contains Yaoi! If you don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Starz:**Okay, I know haven't really updated on any of my stories (either I loose the inspiration to write in them or I just loose interest in a fandom^^') but I will try to update on this drabble as much as I can since this is probably my first pokemon story on here I think... if you count out that other fanfic. Anyway I shall put in the interest of this fic~

**Akai**=Game!Red

**Midori**=Game!Green(sounds weird I know)

**Red**=Spe!Red

**Green**=Spe!Green

**Fire**=SSBB!Red

OC's:

_Eclipse_(will make a pro on dA)

_Ryuu_(will make a pro on dA

_Salem_(Skye's OC,will make pro on dA)

_Colt(_will make pro on dA)

**And without further ado, let us begin!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cake Face<em>**

"Come on! Hurry up and blow out the stupid candle! I want to eat some cake already!" Salem growled giving Red a cold harsh glare. Red gluped at the sight of the fire in her eyes.

Today was Red's birthday and I wanted to make it special for my little cousin( brother really) so I had asked help from Midori who told Salem who told Colt and Ryuu...Really, I've would've been okay with Colt and Ryuu but Salem...really?

Anyway, so we made a little party for him. I thought that Aunty would be back from work already but it seems that she's not coming today. Though I didn't want to break the news to Red cause that would just break his little heart. Yeah, he maybe five now but the truth is, I feel really sorry for him. When my parents passed a year ago, before they had died they'd at least spent a little time with Fire and me. But it seems that their mom just doesn't have time for her kids at all...What? I'm only seven if you're wondering...A smart seven year old of course.

So now all six of us are standing around the table with birthday candles that are yet to be blown out. I could tell Red was choosing his wish carefully thinking that it would come true. Its kind of cute. I would've gotten the camera and tooken a picture just for my scrapbook but sadly I had to tend to my baby cousin, Eclispe (or sister that's what I prefer). She was crying for some reason and I didn't know how to calm her down. Usually funny faces or something would calm her down but not this time. I had a little more work to do... So I told Midori to take pictures for me. And I told him that he had better get good pictures or I'll skin him alive. Of course, he took the threat seriously though.

"Be nice, sis!" Midori snapped,"Its his birthday, you'll get your turn when its our's!"

"Don't snap at me you dodo-head!" Salem shot back, geez, these two fight like cats and dogs,"And one time on our birthday, I had to wait for YOU! Do you relize how long you took? Like ten hours to just think up a stupid wish!"

"We were only FOUR! How long you possibly hold that against me!"

"'TIL WE'RE NINTY!" Salem snarled and smacked Midori upside the head with a 'thunk'. I winced at how loud it was,"AND SHUT THAT STUPID BABY UP! IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!" And that's when the crying got worst from Eclipse. I glared at Salem before trying to shush her. But, Salem and her big mouth, not only made Eclipse cry harder she started to make Fire cry! I glared at her harder. If I could shoot daggers from my eyes it would've been aimed at her. Full blown.

"I think...we should calm down..."Colt mummbled eyes seething in annoyance and with that the twins decided that they not try Colt's temper..today that is.

"Uhm...Okay I got it now."Red smiled, he closed his eyes for a second before he blew out the candles. We all clapped happliy. Except for Salem who just screamed,'FINALLY!'

So now it was time to serve the cake. I placed Fire and Eclipse on they're high chair, which didn't seem to stop the crying either, and went to go grab a knife from the kitchen to cut the cake. I sliced the first piece for Red in which Salem yanked it from him saying that its lady's first. I rolled my eyes and started slicing more.

Once everyone was served I told Midori to get the video camera so I could make something out of it when I got older. He did and started recording. Although with cake in front of everyone no one seem to eat anything. Except for Salem who just started wolfing her's down... The thought that I probably made the cake horribly just crossed my mind and I started to panic a little. I glanced at Red who had his hands folded in his lap.

"...is the cake alright...?"I asked my voice cracking from the lack of use. I usually don't talk much. After my parents passed away I just stopped talking all together. Midori helped me with that. I'll tell you guys about it later. Red looked alarmed at this and started waving his hands and shaking his head.

"What? No, its fine! Its just..."He started to trail off averting his eyes to Eclipse and Fire. Green gave him a bored look.

"Its just what?" he asked poking his cake with his fork.

"Uhm...I want Eclipse and Fire to smile..or something.."Ah, so that was it. Red was always a sucker for guilt so now he was guilty about his little siblings not being happy at all. He's just that nice of a guy.

"Typical." Green huffed.

I nodded and placed a finger on my chin. What would make them stop crying...? Funny noises...playing games...Funny faces...hm..Funny faces...

Suddenly, a thought just crossed my mind and I gave an evil smirk to the two five year olds. I got up out of my chair and stood between the two.

"...I know what would make them stop crying.."I whispered. Both Green and Red glanced at me. Green giving me the bored look and Red giving me a beaming look.

"What?" Red whispered excitedly. My smile only grew bigger.

"...Well...the answer is in the cake..."I explained, the two turned to their slice of cake,"...but you have to look closer...the answer is in there...somewhere..."Green gave me a disbeliving look.

"Are you sure?" He narrowed his eyes at me. I just shrugged.

"...if you don't want to make them stop crying then, fine..." Red gave Green a desprete look.

"Please, Green!" Oh,god. I am so lucky I wasn't hit with Red's full on puppy-dog eyes. Green raised a brow at him before sighing.

"Fine..."

"...okay, you have to look real close to the cake or you'll never find the answer..."I whispered holding up my hands near the back of their heads. So they started to inch closer to the cake. Closer...and closer... and closer...And once they were close enough I placed my hand on the back of their heads and shoved them down to the piece of a cake and took my hands away from their heads quickly.

Everyone stopped for a momment. Then Salem busted out laughing along with Midori and Colt who was stiffling his laughter and Ryuu who was rolling on the floor laughing like a crazed two year old. Even I was laughing.

Green and Red both pulled their heads from the cake but they couldn't take the mess off of their faces. Which only made us laugh harder. The two five year olds looked at each other before turning their attention Fire and Eclipse who were just giggling and pointing at them. Both Red and Green turned to face each other again before Red gave a huge smile to his friend.

"Hehe, you have cake all over your face!" he pointed, giggling. Green smirked before reaching out and taking a piece of cake from Red's face.

"You do too, moron."Green smiled as he tasted the cake,"Your brother made it chocolate this time..."

"Of course!Choco is the only flavor I eat!" Red said proudly. Midori was holding his stomach and pointing the video camera at the two.

"Oh man, this is SO going to be in Kanto's Most Funniest Home Videos!" he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Akai:<strong>...*gasp*...you forgot to do the disclaimers...

**Midori:**...lol whut:D

**Red:**Littlestar411 does not own Pokemon!

**Green:** Nor will she ever

**Fire:** But she does own the OC's

**Salem:**Excpet for me (Skye's OC)

**Starz:** R&R Please~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Starz:**Muahahaha, another update on my story

**Green:**Please, you're just doing this so you can have people distracted with the update while you work on your other story which you haven't finish and did I forget to mention that your test for Bible History is due on Tuesday?

**Gold:***gasp* you naughty naughty child

**Yellow:**What's wrong with the story?

**Red:**In which I started to cry when I finished it

**Starz:**BUT I'M NOT EVEN DONE YET!

**Gold:**We know.

**Starz:**...

**Red:**Littlestar411 does not own Pokemon Special Adventures but she does own *Grabs Eclipse and starts hugging her* her little OC Eclipse that's the best sister in the world

**Green:**Blech...

**Eclipse:**Let us begin shall we...

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Love You This Much and More<em>**

Eclipse had been stretching her arms out a lot, Red had thought on one summer afternoon. It was a perfect day to be outside so here he was with his beloved little sister who was trying to stretch her arms as far as possible. Although she would get tired easily and start panting which made Red laughed at the sight.

"What are you doing Eclipse?" He asked, Eclipse smiled and shook her head. She went back to stretching her arms out as possible. Red laughing just shook his head at the sight of his sister trying so hard to fight against her small arms.

The next day, Eclipse was still trying to stretch her arms out as possible as she can. Which wasn't that far considering that she was only five and Red was eight. Red smiled at her attempts to make her arms as long as possible. It looked like she was trying to hug a huge Ursaring or something.

"Why do you keep stretching your arms out?" Red had asked, and again Eclipse smiled but did not answer him. And that left Red to wonder what his sister was up to.

A few days later and Eclipse hadn't stop on stretching her arms out. Red was starting to worry if she'll pull a muscle in her arm or something. So he had tried to get her to stop by reading her a story about a Ditto who had stretched too far out and couldn't be put back together. This only made Eclipse try harder.

"I have to try harder if I want to beat him." She giggled and again tried to stretch out her arms.

Finally, when he was going to train his Poli which was still a Poliwag he turned back to his house in which he saw Green standing at the front door. Curious to know why the boy was standing there, Red ducked into a nearby bush. Green rang the doorbell which the door was swung open and Eclipse jumping up and down with glee. Her Eevee, Sammy, raised a brow before stepping out onto the small grass.

"YAY, is Green Apple going to teach me how to train Sammy?" She asked, Green flinched at the name and Red had to contain himself from laughing.

"I told you not to call me that." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Eclipse tilted her head to the side as if she couldn't comprehend this.

"Why not?" She asked placing a finger on her chin,"I call Red, Strawberry so why not make a nickname for everyone~?" Red smiled as his sister's happy sing-song voice. Eclipse had always had a way of not caring if it was embarrasing or not. Just like how all five year olds should be, Red thought sadly.

"I don't have time for this," Green mummbled turning around and making his way to the nearby forest of Pallet Town. Eclipse stumbled a little bit to lock the door and hurried up to Green. Her smile never falter, much like Red's.

"Nicknames are the most essential thing in my life!" Eclipse said proudly, Green stumbled at this with Red doing the same at his spot. His sister was always overly happy at explaining stuff,"It means I care very very much!"

Red smiled at this. It reminded him when he had asked her why did she nickname everyone that she knew. She smiled and said.

"Because I name people by my favorite favorite things!" Red had hugged her at this almost sad that their mother was missing out on Eclipse's greatest explaination in her mysterious world that she lived in.

"Feh, whatever." Green muttered,"Just remember that there are limitations." Eclipse paused in mid-stride and nodded.

"Okay!"

So now here was Red and Green eating a popsicle they had gotten from the ice cream man that went by Green's house every afternoon. It was a hot summer day so the boys had decided to buy some ice cream before they had melted.

And again, Eclipse tried to stretch her arms out. Red just sighed while chewing on his chocolate popsicle and Green raised a brow at her.

"What are you doing?" Green asked nibbling on his popsicle, Red expected Eclipse to smile and not answer like she had done to him. But this time Eclipse made a pout face, her bottom lip sticking out as she tried to stretch her arm out again.

"I'm trying to see if I have a limit to love my brother,"She mummbled holding her arms agian,"I love him much, much, much more than this! Even bigger than the whole So-la Sys-stem!" She giggled. Red laughed at this ruffling his sister's hair. Green didn't look amused at this.

"And why are you trying to demonstrate it this way?" He asked.

"Silly," Eclipse giggled, Green flinched at the word," Strawberry, ALWAYS gives me big big big hugs! And I wanted to give him a great big one!" She licked her cocoanut ice cream that was now melting. And gave Red a hug to which Red gave back.

"I will never understand you." Green mummbled biting on to his ice cream. Eclipse smiled and ran over giving Green a hug.

"You need a hug too!" Eclipse laughed,"So I give you a big hug too~" Gren tried to pry her off which he failed so he just sat there mummbling. Red laughed at this.

Red smiled sadly at the picture now as he sat it back down on the coffee table of his house. He had gone off on his journey and had now settle down back at his old house. It was really dusty so when Red had found the picture in his sister's room, he decided to place the picture on the coffee table instead.

It reminded him of much innocent the world had seemed then only to find that now his sister was an angel with no memories of those innocent times. She couldn't even comprehend the word 'hug' at all. He sighed sadly at the thought.

When he heard a knock at the door he almost forgot that Green was coming to visit Pallet Town before he left for Gym Leader Conference somewhere far far away (In a galaxy far far away XDD). Running to the front door and opening he stood there confused. Not only did he find Green at the door but Eclipse as well.

"Red, Green has something very very important to tell you." Eclipse said monotonously, she glanced up at Green who was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone by looking off to the side. A blush had crept to his face. Red tilted his head to the side not understanding what was going on.

"What?" Red glanced at Green who only blushed harder at the red eyed boy's eyes had fallen on to him.

"Go on, Green." Eclipse pulled her arms out like a yard stick and urged Green to do the same by whacking his arm with her hand. Green muttered something under his breath doing the same. "Now say it."

"...iloveyouthismuchandmore..." Green muttered although Red couldn't catch any of that which made Eclipse pout.

"Excuse me, but what?" Eclipse pouted at Red's question and Green's stubborness at trying to avoid something as important as this so she whacked Green's arm again. Harder. It earned her a cold glare from Green and a confused look from Red.

"Go on, say it." Eclipse urged on,"Or how Gold-kun puts it, 'Say it loud and proud.'" Green growled at this while Eclipse just gave him a glare.

"Uhm...Green what-"

"I love you this much and more." Red was taken back at Green's word. Did he just say...? Red grinned at this pulling both Green and Eclipse inside. Once inside, Red was laughing and hugging Green.

"What am I to do with you two?" He laughed. Green mummbled something as the blush deepend on his face.

"Well, one, Green's going to screw you," Eclipse held up one finger then another,"Two, I'm going to leave cause I am afraid of being scarred for life of the noises." The two older teens in the room stared at the fourteen year old girl before looking back at each other.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOLD BEEN TEACHING YOU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Starz:<strong>Ha~ So cheesy and corny =w=

**Green:**That was...horrible...

**Starz:**...why do you always feel the need to always ALWAYS say something like that

**Red:**That's Green for ya

**Eclipse:**...please R & R...Thank you *bows*

**Starz:**...uhm yeah what she said...

**Green:**And you should finish Chapter 2 of Hacked, blah blah blah

**Red:**Blah blah blah :D

**Starz:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH


	3. Chapter 3

**Starz:**Yes another update on something! Aren't you proud?

**Green:**No

**Starz:** D: Whu-whu-wha?

**Red:**It took you almost a month to update, what were you doing the whole time?

**Starz:**Homework -.- So much homework...

**Akai:**...you need Chuck Norris...He solves everything...

**Midori:**Man what it is with you and Chuck Norris?

**Salem:**Probably's havings wet dreams about him

**Midori:**alksdjflkasjdf; WHAT!

**Fire, Leaf & Eclipse:**Littlestar411 does not own any of this, she was inspired by the story,"The Scarlet Ibis" By James Hurst

**Gold:**Pokemon Adventures belong to their rightful owners, which is not her cause she's not rightful

**Starz:**...THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! Anyway, if you hate character death and heavy, heavy angst I suggest you turn away and act like this fic has never happened. And note thank you so much for the review Diamond Lover ^^ I really appreciate it

**And without further ado let us begin!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Scarlet Ibis-Pokemon Version<em>**

Summer had died but autumn had not been born yet. The sun's rays shown through the small gaps between the leaves.

I was sitting under the scarlet tree that my brother and I used to sit under when we were telling lies to each other. I was drawing a picture of a bird. A Scarlet Ibis. Its a really pretty bird, and yet very interesting. I smiled.

Giving my hands a rest, I glanced up at the surroundings. Everything had changed in a few short seven years around here. The roads were more smooth and the trees that used to cover the whole little swamp had now mostly died away. Though we still had the Old Madam Swamp down the hill.

As I sat there for what seemed like forever, I saw a couple of people pass by. Wait, let me rephrase that, siblings...well to be more specific, brothers really. Brothers who were really close.

I smiled sadly as I saw an older brother teaching the younger brother how to play baseball. It reminded so much of my own. My own pride.

It was around this time of year, a few months after my seventh birthday, my grandpa and my sister were sitting in the waiting room of an old run down hospital. It stinked. Really bad.

We were waiting for mommy all morning. It was a really long time until Aunt Blue came out of the room annoucing that I now have a baby brother.

He was all head with a shriveled body like an old man. The doctors said that he might not be able to live for two weeks. I thought of myself smart at many things, like what most boys would do my age at the time. Running, jumping and climbing vines of the Old Madam Swamp. And I wanted more than anything to have someone that I could share these with. I wanted a brother. But my Mommy was crying and telling me that he won't be able to do any of those stuff with me, or even he might not "be all there."

Knowing that I had an invalid brother but him not being all there? That was just unbearable. So I had made plans to kill him by smothering him with a pillow. One morning after I had woken up I made my way to his room. I watched him in between the bars at the foot of the bed. He glanced back at me and grinned.

The next thing my Mommy finds is me running down the halls screaming ,"He's still there mommy, he's all there!"

After three months of having my brother, my mommy and daddy decided to name him. Akira Arata, was his name. Beautiful name it was. Fit for a tombstone that is.

Everyone called him that for as long as he stayed in bed. At the age of two, we would lay him on his stomach and he would try to start moving. His face would become red and would give out in a mere five seconds. The doctors say that if he strains his heart to much he'll die. Everyone obeyed but I refuse to believe that.

Later on, he began to crawl. A lot. He wasn't fast or anything but if you called him he would turn around really fast making him fall over on himself. It reminded me of a baby ponyta that has just been born and now learning how to run. The fire on its back usually turns red when it falls just like when Akira Arat would fall. His face would turn really red and he'd just pick himself up again. So I had began to call him Red. My mommy and daddy didn't care and they even went along with it, but Aunt Blue disagreed saying that babies like him should be treated with respect.

Renaming him was probably the kindest thing I've done for my brother since no one expects much from a boy name Red.

Even though he still crawled a lot he showed no signs of walking he talked. More than he crawled. He talked so much I could've sworn that if you sat there for a while, your ear would fall off or something. In hoping that our ears wouldn't fall off we just ignored him. Around this time Daddy had built him a go-cart for me to pull him around. At first I would just parade him down the road of our house, but then after a while he would start to cry wanting to go outside. This ended up with me having to lug him around. It was annoying. And not only that, if I so much grabbed a pokeball from the drawer at the front door he would start crying and Mommy would always say,"Take Red with you."

He was a burden in so many ways. The doctors would say, don't let him get too excited, too hot, or too cold. It was probably one of the most longest list don'ts I have ever heard. And since doctors orders, it went with him. Which I ignored whenever I left. With Red of course.

I usually would push him really fast down the road and would careen him on two wheels whenever we turned a corner. Sometimes I would tip him over, accidentally, of course. But he never told Mommy.

His skin was really sensitive so Mommy had him put on my old red that I had in my room to cover his face. He would also were that jacket that Aunt Blue had sewed for him a couple of days ago.

Whenever I started to push him really fast, his hat would sort of come off a little and he would cling to the sides of the go-cart. It was then on that I learned that Red was my brother and would cling on to me forever no matter whatever I did. So I had decided to take him to the only beauty I knew since the begining of time. Old Madam Swamp.

Lifting him out of the go-cart I placed him on the grass right beside me. His eyes were every where taking in all of what was before him. His soft little hands stroked the soft green grass. And he began to cry.

"For Arceus sake, what's the matter now?" I asked irritated that he started to cry when I took him to the most beautiful place.

"Its so pretty," Red had sobbed,"So pretty, pretty, pretty."

From then on, Red and I would go down to Old Madam swamp and would make wreaths out of the flowers near the water. We laugh at the creations we had made and when the sun was starting to set we would release or treasures in the water. Watching them float away.

I always had this feeling (of which I am saddened with) of cruelty within me. This feeling is deep within the blood of love in which those feelings shall lead to destruction. And I was cruel to Red.

One day I had took Red to the old barn behind my grandfather's lab and showed him the coffin that Uncle Silver and Daddy had made for him when he was born. It was sprinkled with Paris Green to drive off the bugs but not the Noctowls. It was in the loft so I had to climb the ladder with him on my back to show him.

Red studied the small coffin and said,"It's not mine." and backed away from it. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him a little closer.

"It is," I said letting his arm go,"And before I take you down, you have to touch it."

"I won't." He shook his head trying to back away again, and again I pushed him a little towards it and backed away myself.

"Then I'll leave you up here by yourself." Turning around, I heard Red jump and started to cry.

"No! Don't leave me brother! Don't leave me!" He cried at being afraid of being alone. Red reached out a hand to touch the wooden side of the box. A Noctowl screeched and fluttered out of the darkness of the box scaring both me and Red. Red paralyzed with fear screamed and I had to calm down to get him on my back so I could bring him down the ladder. He clung on to me the whole way down and even when we had gotten back into the sunshine. Sobbing,"Don't leave me, don't leave me."

When Red turned five, I was starting to feel ashamed of having a brother who couldn't walk at an age like that. So one day, when I took him down to the Old Madam Swamp again it was spring and the smell of blooming flowers made him sneeze.

"I'm going to teach you how to walk, Red." I said standing up.

Red leaned back on the grass glancing up at me, a lone pine leaf fell right beside him,"Why?" he asked.

I was taken back from an answer like that, "So I don't have to carry you everywhere all the time."

"I can't walk, Green." He sighed looking out into the swamp.

"Who says?" I demanded walking a little closer to him.

"Mommy, Daddy, the doctors-everybody." Red glanced down at his hands which were fiddling with the grass.

"Oh you can." I said and grabbed him by the arm and pulling him up. He collapsed onto the ground like bag of empty pikachu dolls.

"Don't hurt me, Green." He warned though his voice sounded a little scared.

"Shut up, I won't." And tried again to pull him up. He kept falling everytime I got him up,"I'm trying to teach you to walk." And again he collapsed agian.

Not looking up at me, his voice was that of a whimper,"I just can't... Can we just make flower crowns or something..?"

"Oh yes you can, Red." I said trying to get him to stand up again but again failed,"Come on, all's you've got to do is try." Again I tried and again he collapsed.

It seemed hopeless at first. And I was surprised that I hadn't given up on the first few trys. It must've been a miracle to me nerves to not lash out on Red. We all have something or someone to be proud of, and that someone was Red. I should have known that pride is one of the most wonderful yet terrible thing that has two paths to go by, life and death.

And so from then on, Red and I would go down by the stream of the swamp, and again I would try to get him to stand up thousands of times before I started to feel a little discourage which I felt on occasions a lot. And I would ask him.

"Red, don't you want to learn to walk?"

He would nod and I would say,"Well if you don't keep trying then you'll never learn." I would then draw him a picture,in the sketch book I had gotten from Mommy, of him and I as old men and me still pushing him in a go-cart. This never failed to make him try again.

One day after we had taken a break from practicing, he had called my name. I glanced at him, he struggled a little to get to his feet and he stood there, by himself and stayed there for a few seconds before he started to fall. Before he collapsed I grabbed him and laughed. We both did. Now we knew it could be done and hope no longer resided in the darkness of the forest but shone out like Ho-oh flying over our heads with rainbows falling upon us.

"Yes, yes." I cried and he cried as well. The soft grass beneath us felt like we were on the back of a Torterra.

With success waiting down the corner, we had decided not to tell anyone just yet. This would be our little secret. Each day, except for rainy ones, we would go down to the swamp and Red would show me what he could do and what he could manage on his own. A great secret is hard to keep. Yes, a very difficult thing to do. So on August the 8th, Red's sixth birthday we decided to tell everyone our wonderful secret. Weeks before we had went around the house telling and promising everyone that we had a spectacular secret. And we did.

Aunt Blue said with all that talk, she would be dissappointed if we made anything less tremendous than discovering the secret of Viridian Forest.

After breakfast on the day we had chosen, when Mommy, Daddy and Aunt Blue had gathered in the dining room, I had brought Red in his little go-cart just like I usually do, and had them turn their backs to us. Aren't all surprises like that?

I had helped Red up and when he was ready to stand alone, I had everyone turn around to see the beauty. There wasn't a single sound that shattered the silence of Red walking slowly to the table and sitting down at his place. Mommy had cried running up to him, giving him hugs and kisses. Daddy went to go hug him too so I went to Aunt Blue who was standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Then she had hugged me praying thanks.

Red had told them it was I who had taught him how to walk then everyone was tackling me with hugs. I had began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Daddy had asked. I said nothing. How can I answer if it was I who taught Red how to walk only because I was ashamed of having a brother who was crippled. It was all for my own pride.

After a few months, Red had learned to walk well enough that we had placed the go-cart in the barn. Beside his little coffin. We now roamed together around the small road. Never returning until we reached out destination we would tell stories to each other to pass time.

My stories were scary and involved but were unusual. Red on the other hand. His stories were usually about people who had wings and could fly. His favorite one was about a boy named Black who was an adventurer and when it came time for the rolling storms to come, Black would lay on his beloved Rashiram and its wings would cover him. I had to admit that he was a better story teller than me.

One day when we were down at the swamp again, we were lulling about with our small creations we had made. Red was drawing picture in the sketch book I had used to draw the picture of our future. I asked him what he was drawing and he smiled saying that I would see when he was finished he showed me.

It wasn't drawn like a proffessional artist but not like a childish art. I studied the drawing a little more. It had Red and I as a little older, there was a cottage behind us and I think the setting of the drawing was Old Madam Swamp. I glanced back at Red who was giggling.

Red was telling me that, when we grew up we could live in the cottage. Mommy and Daddy could live with us if they wanted to. And that he could probably marry Mommy and I, Daddy. I was old enough to know that this can't be possible, but I chanted,Yes yes. And we laughed.

Feeling that we could do anything now, Red and I had made plans that by the end of next summer he would know how to run, jump, swim and climb vines. Knowing that people would look at me and Red differently, I wanted him to learn all of it as soon as possible.

School came and I started to have less time to spend with Red and our Red began to suffer from one bad cold to another. So it took a very long time to get caught up with the schedule that I had made. Thinking that there wouldn't be time and that Red would not learn soon enough, I had started to kick up the lessons up a notch. I would make Red swim until he turned purple, when he was rowing the boat I made him row twice as fast and when he was running I made him run until he collapsed. And he'd start to give up.

"Aw, come one, Red,"I had urged, "You can do it. Do you want to be different from everybody else when you start school?"

"Does it make any difference?" He replied. I nodded.

"It certainly does." I said and we tried again,"Now come on." I helped him up again for the fouteenth time that day.

As the days progress through, Red began to look feverish, Mommy was always feeling his forehead asking if he was ill. And night was even worst since he didn't sleep well and to make matters worst he sometimes had nightmares and would cry out unless I touched him and said,"Wake up, Red, wake up."

It was Saturday noon and I knew I should've given up by now, but my pride wouldn't let me since we made some progress in our plans. The excitment though was another story since it had died away for a while now. But just the thought of turning back was forbidden. We had already had expectations to meet and left nothing behind. So on we went.

Mommy, Daddy and Red and I were sitting at the dining room table. Most of the window and doors were open for the cool breeze to come in here. Aunt Blue was in the kitchen humming softly and after a lond silence Daddy was the one to break the silence.

"Its so calm and good time to practice on my billards today," he glanced at the window," I wouldn't be surprised if there was a storm here this afternoon."

"Hm, really?" Mommy, herself glanced at the window,"I haven't heard anything from the Politoeds." Mommy had a power of talking to pokemon so she usually believed in whatever a pokemon told her.

"I did," Red declared smiling,"Down in the swamp."

"He didn't." I said contrarily glancing at him.

"So you did, huh?" Daddy said completely ignoring my denial.

"I most certainly did." Red reiterated, scowling at me over his glass of coke. I rolled my eyes at this and sipped on my glass of pepsi.

Suddenly, there was a strange croaking noise out in the yard. Red's eyes popped round like two shiny red buttons. "What was that?" he whispered glancing out at the window.

I quickly excused myself with Red doing the same. When we had gotten out into the yard, Red was looking up into the scarlet tree. "Woah! Its a huge red bird!" Red exclaimed pointing up into the tree. I turned my gaze up into the scarlet tree as well.

The bird croaked loudly again and this time Mommy and Daddy had came out of the house and out into the yard. They turned their attention to the bird in the tree as well. We all had shaded out eyes from the sun's intensive glare and tried to peer up through the still leaves. Up on a branch a bird that was the size of a chicken was perched precariously on the branch with it's long legs and scarlet feathers. Its wing hung loosley and a feather had dropped away, floating slowly down through the green leaves.

"It doesn't even notice us." Mommy said.

"It looks tired," Daddy added placing a hand on his chin,"Maybe sick?"

Red's eyes were wide as his hands were clasped together at his throat, I never have seen him stand still that long."What is it?" he asked in awe.

Daddy shrugged, shaking his head,"I don't know...maybe its a-"

The bird had began to flutter its wings but it was uncoordinated and as much it had flapped, it was raining feathers. Suddenly, the bird started to tumble down the tree bumping into every single limb that was in it's way and landing at our feet. It started doing these weird movements before it was still. A white veil had come over his eyes as his beak was unhinged. It's legs were crossed with its clawlike feet that was delicately curved at rest. So even death had not mar its grace. So here it was broken at our feet but we were too awed at the exotic beauty.

"Is it dead?" Mommy had asked looking worried.

"What is it?" Red asked again pulling on Daddy's jacket.

"Go get me my Pokedex." said Daddy pointing at the house. I glanced at him as if he had two heads.

"Uh..I don't think that was a pokemon Daddy." I said. He was taken back for a moment before regaining his posture.

"Fine, I guess we have to," Daddy made a strained look,"The bird _book_..."

I ran inside the house and brought back the big book. As we watched, Daddy had flipped through the pages,"Its a..Scar...scarlet ibis." he pointed at the picture. "It says it usually lives in the Tropics and that these birds were thought to be extinct. Maybe a storm brought it here."

We glanced back at the bird sadly. A scarlet ibis! And for it to die here in our yard, which was miles away from it's home.

"Well, let's go finish lunch." Mommy said nudging us back towards the house.

"I'm not hungry." Red said, he knelt down beside the ibis.

"We have oran berry cobbler for dessert." Mommy had tempted from the doorway.

Red remained were he was at still knelt beside the bird,"I'm going to bury him."

"Don't you dare touch him,"Mommy warned pointing a finger at Red,"There's no telling what disease he might have had."

"All right, all right,"Red said getting up,"I won't."

Mommy, Daddy, and I went back inside the house. We watched from the opened door in the dining-room as Red took a piece of string from his pocket and, without touching the dead ibis, looped one end around its neck. Slowly he carried the bird around the front yard and dug a hole in the flower garden. He didn't know that we were watching him through the front window now. His awkward digging with a shovel that's handle was twice his size made us laugh, but we covered our mouths with our hands so he woudn't hear us.

When Red entered the dining-room again, he found us seriously eating our cobbler. He was pale and he lingered at the screen door. "Did you get the scarlet ibis buried?" asked Daddy stabbing his fork in the cobbler.

Red didn't speak but nodded his head looking more pale. His tuffs of hair the stood out to the side began to droop a little.

"Go clean up your hands and then you can join us with the cobbler." said Mommy.

"I'm not hungry." He said, he looked like he was about to fall over any minute.

"Dead birds are bad luck," Aunt Blue said poking her head from the kitchen doorway,"Exspecially red dead birds."

As soon as I had finish eating, Red and I hurried off to the Ponyta Landing. Time was really short and Red and I had a long way to go if he ever wished to keep up with the other boys in school. The sun was silded with the yellow cast of autumn but it burned fiercely, though the dark green woods we passed through were dark and cool. When we got to the landing, Red had said that he was too tired to swim, so we just got on the skiff and floated gently with the tide of the creek. Red did not speak and kept his head turned away, letting one hand trail limply in the water.

Wafter we had drifted a long way from where we had started, I put the oars in place and made Red row back against the tide. Black clouds began to roll in the southwest and he had kept watched, trying to pull the oars a little faster. When we reached Ponyta Landing again, Lightining had flashed across the sky and a thunder roared out like the mighty Raikou would have if it was in a fight. The sun was swallowed up by the darkness almost as if it were night already.

Red was both tired and frightened, and when he stepped from the skiff he collapsed on the muddy ground. I helped him up, and as he wiped his trousers, he smiled at me ashamedly. He had failed and we both knew it. So we decided to head back home now racing the storm. We never spoke (how could we when pride was alwayd cracked?), but I knew he was watching me, watching for any signs of mercy. The lightning was really close now, and from fear Red was walking so close behind me that he kept stepping on my heels. The faster I walked, the faster he walked. So I began to run. The rain had started to come down hard and like a bursting of a flame from an angry Charizard, a gum tree ahead of us shattered by a bolt of lightning. When the deafening peal of thunger had died, and the moment before the rain had arrived, I heard Red, who had fallen behind, cry out,"Green, Green, don't leave me! Don't leave me!"

The thought of Red and I's plan had come to a naught was bitter, and it some how reawakened the cruelity within me. I ran as fast as I could, leaving him far behind as the rain of wall started to divide us. The drops stung my face like a hundred Beedrills were coming at me, and soon the wind had flared as if Suicune was here as well. I could not hear the voice no more.

I hadn't run too far before I became tired, and the flood of childish evanesced as well. I stopped and waited her Red. The sound of rain was still everywhere, but the wind had died down a little. As I waited, I peered though the downpour, but no one had came. Finally, I decided to go back and look for him, and found him huddled underneath a red nightshade bush beside the road. He was sitting on the ground, his face buried in his arms, which were resting on his drawn-up knees. "Let's go, Red." I said.

He didn't answer, and feeling a little frustrated, I lifted his forehead. Limply, he feel backwards onto the earth. He was bleeding from the mouth, and his neck. His shirt was stained with a brilliant red.

"Red! Red!" I cried shaking him, but there was no answer other than the rain. He lay very awkwardly with his head thrown far back, making his vermilion meck unusually long and slim. His tiny little legs were bent sarply at the knees. He looked so fragile. So thin.

But that's not what scared me the most. His eyes were glazed over, half opened. His dark red eyes looked as though it was staring into my soul. Asking for something of which I could not tell.

I began to weep, the tear-blurred vision of red before me looked very familiar."Red!" I screamed over the pounding storm that had decided to start up again, and threw my body to the earth above his. It seemed forever, I lay there crying, sheltering my fallen scarlet ibis from the hersey of rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Starz:<strong>If you're thinking that some of the text in here is actually from the book, you are correct so I take NO credit for this at all. The beautiful story was written by James Hurst and I suggest you go read it if you haven't. I've only revised some of the wordings for pokemon, but everything of the plot and the whatnot in this story belongs to him. Except for Pokemon of course.

**Red:**...you killed me...D:

**Green:***crying*Oh gosh that was sad *crying*

**Starz:**Another note, if you have not read the Pkmn Sepcial which I based Red and Green on from there to play as Doodle and The Narrator, its okay. Cause you can also think of if as the Gameverse one as well. Which ever you like better. Personally, I prefer the Special cause I felt like writing angst for that one X3 Please R & R, it gives me motivation to write more for this^^

_P.S.-If you can guess who the Mom and Dad was in here I'll write you a happy one-shot next ;)_


End file.
